


That Dweeb Kiyotaka

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Talentswap, and oowada is oowada, i'll add stuff in as it goes, ishimaru and oowada do the thing eventually, ishimaru's a kawaii bodyguard uguuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to be kidding.</p><p>It was a joke.</p><p>No way was this dweeb in a school uniform and a hachimaki around his damned forehead supposed to be his new bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lamest Introduction in History

**Author's Note:**

> uwaaahh okay so posting fanfiction!! ahahah this is my first time ever doing that so let's see what happens. I was really inspired by this picture here http://24.media.tumblr.com/4bdd844356ee3d8cfbd6c7dcd4c80e9d/tumblr_moo1cseddP1qh8cblo1_500.jpg so i'm gonna do my best to write a fic about it! It will eventually have the gay sex I think. Please enjoy, review kudos or whatever give me feedback i'm very new at this UwU;

They had to be kidding.

It was a joke.

No way was this dweeb in a school uniform and a hachimaki around his damned forehead supposed to be his new bodyguard. Or rather, his first bodyguard.

He had expected a warrior, someone like his late brother’s guard, a real powerhouse that actually put fear into people’s eyes as he stayed in his brother’s shadow. Daiya Oowada, he was a famous sight. Well, infamous. In his pure white suit and his immense height and ego, he was hard to miss. He was loud, he was rowdy, but he was well liked. Too well liked it seemed, as his younger brother watched both him and his bodyguard get cut down like grass in an once in a lifetime car accident. His brother was so mangled he couldn’t even touch him, look at him without getting sick. The very night of the death, Mondo Oowada, once second in command, now Head of the Clan, was taken to his brother’s quarters by the family and introduced to....this loser.

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” the kid shouted with way too much intensity for Mondo’s liking, and he regarded him coldly.

“What the hell is this?” he asked bluntly to the weasel of a man who stood next to him. “You told me I was getting a bodyguard, not some teenage hall monitor!”

“S-Sir I swear to you that the Ishimaru family has served the Oowada family for generations,” Kuwata, a flunky who made it this far on damn luck and happening to drink well with Mondo muttered to him. “Kiyotaka here is the best possible choice for you. He has trained since the day he could hold a sword in his hands.”

_A sword...._ Mondo thought boredly, giving Ishimaru another once over. This guy, who couldn’t be any older than Mondo himself, he stood like a soldier, hands in tight fists at his sides. His boots, _Who the fuck wears knee high boots,_ were polished and shined to gleaming. He’s gotta be scared outta his mind, this isn’t some game.

He finally met his eyes and was...

...surprised by their intensity.

This dark haired nerd had some of the most intense eyes Mondo had ever seen. There was..actual danger behind them. He almost felt...fear? No way. He stuck out a hand to shake in the guy’s face, waiting for a flinch.

He didn’t so much as blink, instead smiling and shaking his hand gratefully. “It’s a pleasure to be working for you Oowada-sama! I hope you will learn to trust me as well as you are able!” Jeez this guy was a freak. Mondo grunted in response. “What kind of experience do you even have?”  
Ishimaru’s smile grew, and he puffed out his chest. “I have a black belt in-” Wow Mondo was already bored of it. “Alright anyways, so this guy’s gotta follow me around like Daiya’s boy did?”

“That’s right! So you best get used to seein’ him right?” Kuwata asked with a laugh that made Mondo want to punch him. “Ishimaru will be stayin’ in the old bodyguard’s room, and you in your bro’s room alright?” As much as it pained him to be moving in so quickly, he didn’t have a choice. So he nodded and shooed Kuwata away, then turned back to look at--....the most ridiculous guy he’d ever seen. Mondo sighed the sigh he’d sighed many a day before, and went back to face the bodyguard that stood in the exact place he’d been left, feet planted flat and hands at his side.

“....what the hell are you doing?” Mondo asked annoyedly.

Ishimaru didn’t make eye contact, staring straight forward as always. “I am standing at attention waiting to be dismissed sir!” Are you fucking serious. Okay. Okay. “Get outta my room idiot.” “Yes sir!” And with that he marched, yes marched, right out of the room.

“...Fucking hell.”

Mondo sighed and tossed his jacket over a chair, falling back on the bed, not allowing himself time to grieve. Being an Oowada meant you had to take risks. His brother knew that, and so did he. Plus Daiya would’ve punched his lights out if he saw his brave little Mondo crying about him-shit well there go the water works. He didn’t make a sound, just staring at the ceiling as he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. _Fuck I’m such a weakling, can’t even think about my brother without crying. I’m gonna be one swell leader that’s for sure._

Muttering to himself to get a fucking grip, he wiped his face and forced those tears away. No way was he ever going to show those again, not to anyone. But tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow he’d start his new life as leader of the Oowada family. Tomorrow, he’d start gaining some fucking respect around here, no matter how many cracked skulls it took.


	2. Good Morning Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short and took so long i was dealing with my usual apathy about finishing things....but i'm gonna keep at this since people are genuinely interested!!! So here we go!

_“Onii-chan wait for me!! Onii-chan!!!” little Mondo called out as he chased after his brother. He was so far ahead now, such a fast runner. “Come on Nii-chan hurry up~!” He could hear Daiya laughing though he didn’t turn to look at him. Mondo kept running, trying to catch up. But his brother was moving too quickly, he was losing him, his voice was fading._

“Onii-chan!!” Mondo sat up in bed, breathless and damp with night sweats. Shaking, he cursed himself, smashing his hand down on the bed as he curled his knees to his chest. “Fuck...fucking...augh.” _I've gotta get it together dammit I can't have this hanging on me all the time...._

A knock at his door disrupted his self loathing for a moment. “Who’s there??” Mondo groggily demanded, voice still rough from sleep.  
“Oowada-sama it is I Ishimaru! I heard your yellings, are you in need of assistance??”

_Fucking hell_ he sighed internally, getting up from bed and going to the door. “I’m fine it was just a stupid dream-” he opened the door and cut himself short as he stared at his ridiculous bodyguard who was.....much more muscular than he’d thought. In the sleeveless shirt the kid had donned for the night, Mondo got a full view of his sculpted biceps and razor sharp collar bones and his handso- _Hold on there tiger we aren’t going down that fairy road not today not ever so you just back right up._ He shook his head slightly and looked back up at his bodyguard’s face, which was as serious as ever. “.......huh.”

“Pardon sir? Are you sure you’re alright??” He asked, his tone worried.

“Yeah yeah I’m good, like I said just a dream.” Mondo scratched the back of his head in resignation.

Ishimaru’s face brightened considerably as he took on an awkward sort of smile?? Mondo supposed that’s what it was. “Well then Sir! Shall I prepare your lunch for school today?”

“What???? Fuck no no you’re not my fuckin maid don’t do that.”

“But Sir I am to make sure that you are 100% safe, and to do that I must supervise your meals!!!”

Mondo huffed loudly and banged his head against the doorframe. “Whatever fine make my fucking lunch I don’t fucking care just go.” _Fuck what’s this guy’s problem? Making me lunch?? Who even does that?????_ he asked himself incredulously, staring at the peppy muscular boy who...was still standing there. “...oh, right. You’re dismissed.” He added on bluntly.

Ishimaru nodded with a grin and marched off, yelling greetings to anyone who crossed his path while accompanying it with a bow. Once out of sight, Mondo shut the door and let out another groan. Today was going to be a damn awful day, that was for sure.


End file.
